The ABC's of Harry Potter
by SailorSilvanesti
Summary: A small Drabble for each Letter of the Alphabet. From 'A is for Always' to 'Z is for Zonko's'  An assortment of funny, sad, horrifying, tear-jerking, beautiful, weird and generalised wonderful HP Drabbles.  Please Read them and offer a Review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

**A strange idea that came to me.**

**All of the Letters are different, I just wrote out "A is for _", all the way to Z, then came back and wrote the first thing that came to mind when looking a the word.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*ABCs of Harry Potter*~<strong>_

**A is for Always**

"Homework… in Professor _Snape's_ class?" smiled Fred with a puzzled look to his Twin, who grinned identically and replied, "Yeah mate, it's kind of a given…"

Harry groaned.

~)0(~

**B is for Bludger**

It sped towards his face with alarming accuracy, barely allowing any time at all to duck it's deadly dive, before Hermione snapped from her stupor and slammed a freezing charm into the lethal flying ball of metal death…

It shattered in a thousand pieces as he slammed it into the ground with a surprising force born of adrenaline and anger…

Ron panted, resting back on his heels. That was _the last time_ he EVER volunteered to catch a rogue bludger…

~)0(~

**C is for Cauldron**

Pieces ricocheted off the surrounding walls, twisted metal shards flew through the air menacingly…hot liquid spewed out in loud explosions and thick belching smoke of various varieties of black…

When the room's occupants saw the smoke had cleared just enough for them not to choke immediately upon standing upright they turned as one to gaze at the lone, singed person at the back of the room…

Seamus blinked eyelash-less eyes, "_Oops…_"

~)0(~

**D is for Dragon**

"That Umbridge woman isn't half as bad as her face is, looks like the scaly business end of a dragon…" he confided in a hushed whisper to the other two.

"Mr Weasley!"

He froze at the shrill voice, and turned slowly, looking guilty.

"I shall see you for detention at five o'clock sharp this evening, my quarters."

Ron nodded dumbly, not game enough to speak lest his words infuriate her further…Umbridge looked as if she could breathe fire right then and there…

~)0(~

**E is for Engorgio**

Ginny giggled, blushing and covering her face with both hands, gasping for breath through the hilarity. "He did WHAT?" she demanded of Hermione, who was alternating between embarrassed and exceptionally amused.

"He sort of…well, Viktor wanted to make up to the expectations of his fans so he…you know, with an Engorgio Charm. Too bad it backfired… I remember he said it was the most awkward conversation he had ever had at Saint Mungo's…"

Ginny was too far gone to hear past that point, she'd fallen off the bed and was in the process of gaping for oxygen between shrieks of laughter.

~)0(~

**F is for Firebolt**

Secreted away in a corridor off the main chambers, the pair fumbled at each other, pawing away like first-class horny virgins, blushing deeply and yet not caring as their lips were locked in passionate embrace…

"O-oh, Harry, what're you…? _Oh my god, do that again_…" Ron croaked hoarsely, "Are you…are you sure you want to do this, I mean-…" he asked uncertainly, trying to reassure himself.

Harry laughed and bit the redhead's ear, mumbling into Ron's ear, "Hey, when I said I like riding broomsticks…I wasn't talking about my Firebolt, exclusively…"

~)0(~

**G is for Grindylow**

Splashing about in the Lake, Luna felt something slide a webbed _something_ up her leg… and then she was gone, leaving nothing but a small ripple on the Lake's mirror-perfect surface.

~)0(~

**H is for Honour**

Gryffindor.

The last stand against Voldemort was mainly made of these brave creatures, born to bravery and loyalty to one another; they would stand and fight to the death to allow the other Houses time to run to safety with their wounded, or in the Ravenclaws's case, to implement the plan.

As the Death Eaters released their deadly onslaught and nearly all fell into a pile of lifeless, wide-eyed and staring corpses, one thought remained in the mass communion of kindred spirits.

_I hope the others got away safely…_

~)0(~

**I is for Independence**

A dangerous red seemed to erupt over Vernon Dursley's face, swiftly changing to purple and then morphing into a shocking maroon that simply, could _not_ be healthy…

"You…_WHAT_?" he yelled, clenching huge fists and drawing himself up to his full height…not so great now, as it had been when Harry had been eleven. The man even had to look up slightly to meet Harry's eyes…

"I don't need you anymore, the trace is gone and so is the protection of my blood. There's an account at Gringotts with more money than you will ever make, and I have friends, a family at Hogwarts…not to mention the Weasleys. What need have I for a big, fat jerk like you? I'm leaving, I've outgrown you." Harry stated firmly, acidly, before turning on his heel and striding away through the Kitchen.

Silence reigned in his absence.

~)0(~

**J is for Jinxes**

He prodded the writhing pile of jello with a shoe, it yelled out such a loud expletive, Professor Flitwick turned to glare at him from across the Great Hall. He would have argued, but trying to answer the questions with, "It wasn't me Professor, it was the giant green blob of Draco-flavoured Jello!" wouldn't go down too well… Damn Potter and his friends.

He sighed and went back to flicking through the pages of a dusty tome full of anti-jinxes.

Whoever said Goyle wasn't smart, obviously didn't know him well enough.

~)0(~

**K is for Killing**

Tears streamed from beneath his shadowed eyelids, alone in his room there was time for reflection and horror, guilt and nightmares…

He kept seeing the trusting face, again and again; his hand…his wand…his voice…

Snape would forever regret killing Dumbledore, even if he had been asked to…

~)0(~

**L is for Levitation**

"Uh, can I come down now…?" he asked in a small voice of his idol.

"That depends, are you going to chase me around with your camera all day long…?" Harry asked, glancing upright lazily, to where Hermione was keeping the second-grader afloat with a powerful _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell.

Colin Creevy frantically nodded his head, and actually kissed the earth when his hands and knees finally reached it…

~)0(~

**M is for Merlin**

He dropped the heavy weight on his foot.

"_Merlin's baggy boxers_!" he screamed out harshly, prompting a swift whack from the red handbag as his grandmother glared at him angrily. "Language, Neville Longbottom!"

~)0(~

**N is for Nargles**

Flitting lazily from one leaf to another, one paused to smile and wave at her. She, of course, returned the gesture with warmth, though her fervent waving displaced her special Nargle-spotting glasses…

"Uh, Luna…why are you waving at mistletoe in the middle of the Potions Classroom?" asked Neville, behind her suddenly and as confused as possible. For once, Luna didn't mind if Nargle fell into her hair and knotted it up as she dragged Neville under the mistletoe…

~)0(~

**O is for Ominous**

The expression on Professor McGonagall's face was exceptionally grave. Like a thundercloud, full of pent up rage and lightning…

"Mr Jordan, please explain to me why it is you have set free a pair of Nifflers in Professor Umbridge's personal Office…?" she asked, brows furrowed as a pink-clad figure grinned maliciously in the background and made her trademark 'hem hem' noise. Minerva whirled about to face the woman, "Professor Umbridge, how I discipline my students is my business and mine alone, kindly leave my office unless I wish to call for you, which I sincerely believe I will not."

Affronted, perhaps a little hurt, Umbridge slunk from the Head of Gryffindor's office.

Gulping audibly in time with the Twins at his back, Lee Jordan leant back in fear as McGonagall swung back to face him, only breathing a sigh of relief when her features split into a wide grin. "Thank goodness, one more moment and I would have had to do something very un-ladylike to that insufferable woman. It was, indeed you, who put the Nifflers in her office, am I correct?" she asked abruptly.

He nodded uncertainly.

"And you two were involved, Weasleys?" she looked to Fred and George.

They nodded in unison.

"In light of the circumstances, Mr Jordan…I believe…some House Points are in order." Smiled the Professor.

Lee grinned, gave a pair of thumbs up as the Twins fist-bumped, then fainted from shock.

~)0(~

**P is for Potential**

He refrained from cooing at the child, but held him gently and whispered something softly in a tiny ear. Withdrawing slowly, an old hand gently trailed down the smooth, clear skin of the baby's cheek… a single, distinctive scar marred the infant's forehead.

As he placed the child on the doorstep of blood-relatives, an uneasy sensation built in his stomach…only strengthened as Hagrid grunted, and Minerva started with, "Albus, we can't leave him _here_…"

Dumbledore raised a hand.

"It is done, and, I believe it is for the best…come, we must away…" he said without real conviction, eyes stealing back for one last look at the hope of Wizarding kind's future, before he disapperated back to Hogwarts…feeling as if he had just signed the child's death warrant.

~)0(~

**Q is for Quiver**

Her heart thrust itself against her ribcage in an unsteady rhythm, knocking and pounding, bruising from the inside…she pressed a hand to the area and shut her eyes but a moment, trying to will herself to calm…to think she was anywhere but here.

Her bottom lip quivered with exertion, legs trembled where she crouched and arms shook as they held-fast to the crumbling stone wall with torn and bloodied hands, knuckles white with fear. A shove to her back pushed her further into the corridor, an older person –_older than seventh form, and a Gryffindor, if the ratty, bloodstained tie was to be believed-_ screamed at her to run, and she did…not turning back to see…

Blanking the way his body fell in a crumpled inwards as the life left it from memory, tears streaming across her face; soft heart hurting in a tired, constricting chest… Her hand slid into a pocket as she ran, groping…but found nothing.

Her wand was gone…

An ominous figure rose from the battle and airborne dust or was it smoke…? Had something caught fire as she hid…? Suddenly, she could make out the figure in stark relief…and nearly cried out in horror.

Bellatrix Lestrange. Her maddened eyes bored into the Hufflepuff's, the woman sneered, obviously seeing an opportunity to have fun with an unarmed innocent… Questing fingers clasped about something long and smooth, she yanked it from the pocket of her blazer and faced off against the Death Eater bravely.

A brave stand.

~)***(~

Her tombstone read, "_He__re lies Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff by nature, Gryffindor by Heart. Died fighting for Hogwarts, may she always be remembered a Hero_."

George visited her grave every day, after all, it was right next to Fred's… guess he might've liked that…being so close to the girl he died to rescue.

Some days he just sat in-between the two monuments and wept bitter tears of loss for lives not lived and deaths too soon; and others? …well, on others, he just stood, arms outstretched to the world, face to the sky, and laughed for the irony…

Because he knew.

Somewhere out there, they were laughing along with him…

~)0(~

**R is for Remember**

The rows of animated angels stood as silent sentinels, hundreds upon hundreds spanned the small area…a corner of the Hogwarts grounds that had been devoted to the fallen heroes. A fitting tribute…but all the magic in the world couldn't bring back all those children and parents, some too young, others so beloved it hurt to be without them for a single day…

Neville Longbottom stood by a singular grave, head bowed and eyes shut, talking silently to the oblivious occupant. His eyes opened gently, clenched hands unfurling slightly to reveal a small glass sphere…red mist swirled inside.

"I remember, Luna. I will always love you for as long as I keep this with me…" he told the stone angel that so strikingly bore her face, clutching the Rememberall tighter. And, maybe but for an instant or a trick of the mind's eyes…but the angel seemed to wink, and the mist with in the ball swirled elusively into a shape so distinctive…

Luna.

Then she was gone…but he knew, she had heard.

And he left the graveyard with a lighter heart than the one he carried coming in to see his fallen beloved…

Wind whipped up about the tombstones and, if you listened carefully, it sounded a bit like…like a girl humming to herself…

~)0(~

**S is for Swamp**

Foul expletives burst forth into mind like the fireworks so common in the halls of Hogwarts these days, for the thirteenth time this day, Professor Umbridge had been summoned to a classroom on the opposite side of the magical swamp creation that defied anyone to apparate without splinching themselves…

Filch hauled on the old, rotten wood of the oars…grumbling all the while. One more trip, and he would simply upend Umbridge into the quagmire and go back to his quarters…

For now, he simply thought a dozen nasty things towards the woman and hoped that she just so happened to list 'mind-reader' amongst her many talents…

~)0(~

**T is for Twins**

Upon opening the door to her abode, Molly Weasley froze in shock.

There were dancing plates making a conga-line to imaginary music about her kitchen table, pot plants in the light fixtures for some unknown reasoning, a rubber duck -some blasted Muggle item Arthur had brought home- telling rather lewd jokes to a bunch of attentive stuffed animals, the couch was quietly munching on something…

Make that some_one_…

"Percy!" she cried and flicked her wand, the third-eldest shot out at great speed and landed on the carpet, where he gracefully fainted dead away as she tsk-ed. Charlie was face down in his pudding and tied to a dining chair with writhing ropes…completely bald…oh, that would not go down well…

And…there was a muffled snort. She looked up… Her youngest son was levitating up near the center of the stairwell, flat out and snuggled in a pillow under a blanket, like he was on an invisible floating bed.

Where was…? Ah…

Bill, the one she had left in charge to have an outing with just Ginny, was inverted in the sink, standing stiff as a statue in an…exceptionally unusual pose…and in a very unique position; for he was upside down!

Molly could feel her anger rising. A half-eaten Percy, bald and bound Charlie, oh-natural Charlie doing a very good impression of being mad, and a levitating, yet seemingly oblivious, Ron… her mind came up with only one conclusion.

"FRED! GEORGE! Down here, NOW!"

~)0(~

**U is for Unicorn**

Rich and sweet, the crimson liquid flowed over his lips and gave strength. He trembled, so much power coursed through their veins…

A snapped twig. They stiffened and fled…

The silent, yet majestic creature…a silver unicorn, gleaming under the moon, remained a silent sentinel of death in all its many forms upon the leaf matter of the forest floor; beautiful, terrible and as always, too soon…

~)0(~

**V is for Veritiserum**

Confessions are always hardest.

Like the time Ron found himself blurting out a mumbled, "Because I _like you_, like you, you smarmy git!" to a suddenly-not-so-smug-looking blonde Slytherin. Draco had gaped a moment then blurted out a similar line…

Done playing cupid for the day, Hermione slipped the tiny bottle back into her bag with a satisfied smile on her face…

~)0(~

**W is for Worth**

He knew what they saw when they glanced at him…red hair. Ginger. The distinctive sign that screamed, '_Weasley_!' it wasn't as if he had asked to be born as the last of a string of distinctive characters. The leader, Bill; adventurous rogue, Charlie; studious and stuffy but brilliant, Percy; the devious and ingenious pranksters, the Twins…Fred and George…

His brothers, all excellent at what they did. Where did that leave him…? Worthless in everyone's eyes, especially his own, the mirror lay shattered at his bare feet; flecked with scarlet streaks.

As the blood ran down his arms, pooling in large crimson droplets on the floor and razor-sharp mirror shards reflecting his broken self in so many different fractions; he never even thought to glance at the door and see the one who watched, who loved and worshiped him as only a younger sibling could. Eyes wide and breath hitched with fear and anguish.

Her world was dying before her eyes…and she could not do a thing to stop it…

In that moment, Ginny found herself to be utterly Worthless.

~)0(~

**X is for Xenophobia**

They were everywhere, weird creatures…living in ignorance against their blatant crimes against nature and the natural order, simply for drawing breath, each and every day.

Voldemort shuddered slightly, turning away from the street outside filled with the hideous creatures… one day, he would eradicate them all. A smile came to his lips and he returned to the window, whispering softly, "_Yes, scurry about in pursuit of your unimportant little lives, Muggles…for I shall end them all shortly._"

And then…he began to laugh.

~)0(~

**Y is for Youth**

So many faces this year…

Fresh, hopeful, happy and exultant.

In this one perfect moment of joy and contentment on so many laughing faces, so young and yet, the future…and he could see them all from where he stood to address them. As the hush descended and all the faces turned to regard his own, it struck him…

_This_ was why Dumbledore loved the Start of Term Banquet, why he loved teaching and being Headmaster…

The Children. The Future.

~)0(~

**Z is for Zonko's**

Fallen to disarray under the Death Eater's reign, Fed and George surveyed the ruined shop with saddened eyes…reminiscing about their childhood in a silent manner only ever managed by crazy people and twins. And since neither of them had started to have long, meaningful, conversations with the toaster, they had to be Twins…

Well, that and the slight 'identical' issue…

Anyhow, their spirits raised. A singular joke box remained unscathed in the center of all the blackened rubble…they knew they shouldn't touch it, but they couldn't help it…

…and, as they turned into a pair of very attractive young women, they couldn't help but think, "Everything's going to be alright…"

…Too bad Harry was dead, Hermione too…

Who knew Ron would turn evil and Neville was really Voldemort's son? Or that they would be the last of the Order remaining alive in secret…?

Sometimes life made no sense…

Fred turned to George very seriously, gesturing at the two new additions to his chest, "So…how big do you think these are…?"

Considering they were the last remaining hope for the world, one could safely assume…

The word was doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>A to Z.<strong>

**Harry Potter.**

**I have done my fanfiction duty...**

**Hope you liked it, please REVIEW if possible...**

**~*SailorSilvanesti/Phoenix Fire *~**

_"Xenophobia" refers to the fear of change, or of other races, differences. It can, like above, be used for racist people...like Voldemort's predjudice of Muggles, Muggleborns and Half-Bloods._


End file.
